


Half Past 12

by Siddal



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Overstimulation, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Sequel to Dialed to 11.Peter wants to experiment and Tony obliges...but then they get interrupted.orPeter's enhanced senses are still overwhelming but he's not scared of them. Tony's still pretty scared. And feeling guilty. Cause he's Tony stark.Be warned. Might not be as 'sweet' as the last one. This is a lot.





	Half Past 12

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a subdrop story so hopefully other people are interested too. But I did make Tony really sweet and doting in the last one so I had to really put these two through the ringer...and ended up almost tripling the length of the first story. Whoops

It's a secret. That's the problem. It's just the way it is. They can't ask for help or be excused from things because to the rest of the world, this relationship didn't exist. But that's no excuse.

Peter knows Tony loves him. Despite his insecurities, he could just tell. So, he didn't see it as an offence. Just a quirk of their situation. But to Tony, that is no consolation.

They've read up, watched videos and learned all they can but once they knew it could happen, they knew it was just a matter of time. It could be caused by any number of reasons, something they'd debate on for years to come. But to Tony, this time was undeniably his fault.

He looks back on the last time he saw Peter, three days ago.

* * *

It had scared Tony at first, finding out just how sensitive Peter was. He decided to arm himself with every shred of inconclusive shred of literature on subspace that he could get his hands on. They experimented. They tried integrating safe words into their sex life and tried different ways of addressing aftercare. And it turns out Peter responds well to the usual; water, snacks and a cuddle with some other things specific to Peter.

Tony had been reluctant to touch the first time, but upon Peter’s request he was to give a hug that was to be quite firm. Yes, Peter is very sensitive coming out of subspace, but when it comes to the cuddle after, it can’t feel like something he could easily shake off. Obviously, with his powers, he can shake most holds off but a bit of pressure eased his mind well enough. As did a mocha chai latte while taking a soak with Tony within a couple hours after the fact.

Their journey to educate themselves also resulted in finding out more about BDSM. They weren’t particularly interested in the role playing, they have enough of that as it is. Peter however whisper ‘daddy’ jokingly in inopportune moments just to keep Tony on his toes. But short of actually becoming Tony’s sub, Peter turned out to be quite interested in some of the kinks on their own. Being more experienced, Tony was happy to oblige.

Peter likes getting love bites and giving them in return. He likes getting eaten out. He likes waking up with Tony inside him. He likes phone sex but hates having to delete all trace of it. And he does not like toys. Usually.

“I thought you don’t like the feel of silicone inside you and I even got the really nice kind.” Tony looks down at the dildo Peter had placed on the bed.

“I know. It does feel nice to touch but it still feels fake inside me. Takes a while for it to warm up too.” Says Peter with a slight cringe.

“Then why did you bring out the dildo?”

“I want it and you inside me…at the same time.” Says Peter as he turns red.

“Wow.” Tony’s eyes widen with shock, not able to manage any more words than that.

“I know it can be done, just need to work on it a while.”

“I know it’s just…Isn’t it too much?” Tony asks, looking at Peter in the eyes. “We usually don’t have sex when we try something new or you’d…”

“Be all fucked out before we even get started because of my crazy senses, I know.” Peter says with a huff. “But I’m getting better at controlling it. And remember when we tried the beads?”

“How could I forget?”

“How it got bigger with every bead?" Says Peter, his shade of red only getting deeper as he elaborates.” I didn’t particularly like ‘it’ but I liked the fullness.”

“This will definitely hurt. You said you don’t like pain.” Tony reminds him.

“Pain is just a hurdle. And I know you’d never let me truly get hurt, powers or no powers.” Peter rubs Tony down his arms to reassure him.

“By the time I get a finger with me in there you might already be…”

“I know. We might not even make it there, but I’d really like to try.”

Knowing Peter will not be swayed, Tony sighs and concedes.

They're careful with their touches. Slow but clinical. But no amount of restraint could prevent Peter's mind from processing it all. The intent. The warmth. The wetness. The look in Tony's eyes. He focused on Peter's entrance as he massaged away the tension. A finger. Two. Three. Soon enough, Tony was in him. Peter had been quiet through it all except for a few gasps, but that didn't mean he wasn't hard and breathless.

The first task had been accomplished uneventfully enough that they could continue. But even the addition of the tip of Tony's finger alongside his cock inside, had forced a whine out of Peter. It was slow going, but after almost an hour since they began, Tony pulled out two fingers from inside his young lover. He took the dildo in hand, positioned it below his cock and pushed.

"Aaah! Tony!" Peter gasps.

"Shhh. Come on, beautiful. You're alright. You alright?" Tony asks as he held still.

"Yeah." Peter answers with a hitch in his voice.

"This is what you wanted." Says Tony as he caressed Peter’s stomach comfortingly.

"Uuuugh."

"Is it like you'd imagined?" asks Tony.

"Better!" Peter exhales.

And with that Tony began to thrust his hips slowly, dragging inside Peter.

"So fuuuulll." Peter whines.

"So. Fucking. Tight." Tony exclaims in time with his thrusts.

Tony took the end of the toy and started pushing it in, alternating thrusts with his cock. The pace of it escalates and Peter's words turn gurgled.

"More!" Peter manages to say.

Tony began to thrust the toy in time with his cock, going as deep as he could with both. His own arousal surprises him with his focus solely on Peter. Suddenly, Peter’s tightness and the toy grinding against him became too much.

"Peter, I'm..." Tony tenses up, his breath becoming labored.

"Please! In me..." Peter whines.

And with a grunt from Tony, a warmth flooded within him, drawing out his own climax. The world faded for a moment, only to return with the sound of screaming, screaming Peter realizes is his own.

They collapse into each other's arms, rolling onto their sides. Tony's soft cock slips out of the relaxed hole, leaving the dildo half way out. Peter shivers at the sensation. Tony scans his lover’s body. He's curled up, shivering still but with a dazed smile on his face. Peter is undeniably under. Tony moves to pull Peter to him but is denied.

Peter's eyes widen lazily. Clearly excited, like a sleepy child at Christmas Eve waiting for midnight.

"Aaavbuhwahtaahtruh." Peter mumbles as his tired arms flail about.

"What?" Asks Tony, looking confused.

Peter then pulls the dildo out of himself haphazardly and begins to shove all five fingers in.

"Whoa!" Tony exclaims as he tries to pull Peter's hand away. "Peter."

"Want to. So open." Peter whines.

But in their struggle, Peter's hand pops in passed the knuckles and the rest slip in to the wrist. Peter gasps and tenses up. He spasms for a moment and Tony doesn't know what to do.

After a moment of bliss, Peter thrust his fist in to no avail, having only came.

"I want! Need...need you." Peter concludes.

"No Peter, we can't. You're going to be hurting for days as it is."

"Want!" Peter cries.

"You're not open enough. My hands are bigger than yours." Tony tries to reason with him but there is no reasoning with him now.

Tony huffs and tugs at Peter's hand, pulling it out slowly. Peter looks at him with begging and teary eyes and Tony knows he would not be satisfied. And maybe Tony's a bit under himself, now that he feels an urgency to fulfill Peter's request despite his better judgement.

He starts with three fingers like before and notes that Peter can take more. But at four knuckles deep, the friction reappears. Peter whines but not from the stretch but as an effort to move things along. Tony adds lube to his fingers and proceeds. He tucks in his thumb, earning a satisfied sigh from Peter. He pushes in slowly and it feels like forever, but then there's a faint pop and his hand is suddenly enveloped by warm, wet flesh. They groan in unison.

Tony sets a slow pace, thrusting his hand into Peter as he tugs on his own hardening cock. His body hovers over Peter and he leans down for a kiss, silencing his whines. With quick strangled breaths, Peter moved his hips in time with Tony with the last of his energy. They come again, this time with silent screams.

Tony rolls off and lies down on his back carefully, near the foot of the bed. His fist still inside Peter's clenching hole. Peter was most certainly passed out. He lifts his other hand as close to Peter's face as he could reach, to check the young man's breathing. With everything in order, Tony is content to wait out Peter's spasms, lying right where he is. Ringing phone be damned.

But five minutes later, the damn thing was still ringing.

Tony grunts, toeing the phone on the other side of the bed, pulling it closer. Once he had it in his hand, he panics. 4 missed calls from Cap, 2 from Nat, and one angry voicemail from Rhodey.

_"Answer your damn phone, Tony."_

Tony pulls his hand out of Peter as gently but also as quickly as he could, leaving a slackened hole in its wake. He grabs a blanket and tucks Peter in, sends off a couple of texts, jumps into the shower for a quick rinse, dresses and makes for the door. But then he turns to find Peter, sitting up on the bed and staring at him, looking confused.

"I'll just be a moment." He runs out and comes back within minutes, dropping several packs of biscuits, water bottles and a tin of Berocca.

"I'm sorry to have to do this. There's no place I'd rather be than here but they need me. Eat and hydrate. Slowly at first. Then get a meal in you when you're ready." Tony pleads, knowing just what state he’s leaving Peter in.

"Yes, daddy." Peter mumbles but not in the joking way he usually does. Not having time to ponder on the matter. He kisses Peter and says "I love you." reassuringly and makes for the door.

Peter stops him again and asks "Do you need me?"

And Tony smiles and says "I think we can handle it." before leaving.

Peter stares at the open door, dejected. He then looks down at the discarded dildo, takes it in hand, lies down and shoves it back inside him.

* * *

 “You didn't answer any of my calls.” Says Tony; looking exhausted, sad and worried all at the same time.

“You came back.” Says Peter with his strangely calm but ragged voice.

“Of course I came back. Are you okay?” asks Tony, rushing towards the bed and close to tears.

“You shouldn’t have come.”

“Peter.” Tony says his name pleadingly.

“Why did you? I’m not good enough for you.”

“Peter, that’s not…” Tony sits beside him and looks Peter over, caressing his cheek. “Peter, how long have you been in bed?”

 “Why do you care?” asks Peter, failing to disguise a petulant lilt to his voice.

Tony gently but firmly holds Peter by the back of the neck and says “Because I do.”

“You shouldn’t. You don’t need me. I’m not good enough for you. Not good enough to be an Avenger. I should just stop being Spider-man and pretend to not be a freak for the rest of my life.” Peter cries.

“Peter, you know that’s not true. This is just the drop talking. Let me take care of you.”

Tony tries to hug him but Peter shrugs him off.

“No. Nothing can fix this.”

“That’s not true. This may all be new and scary, but we’ve read up on this. You feel like shit now but I promised I’d take care of you.” Tony shakes his head in frustration. “I’m sorry. Our lives, we just can’t be together in our own little bubble like everyone else. Sometimes, I get called away and I can’t bring you with me but that doesn’t mean I want to leave or that I won’t come back. It was a shit card we were dealt but we can fix this.”

Tony wipes away Peter's tears with his thumb and tries to hold him close but Peter struggles against him.

“Baby, please. Let me…Peter, I can’t take care of you if you won’t let me. Ordinary human over here.”

Peter is pulled from his daze and says “Don’t say that. You’re not…” allowing Tony to finally get to hug him tightly.

“My strength is. I know I’m great, but I can’t be great and not take care of you so please let me.”

Tony smiles down at Peter and the young man melts into the hug.

“We talked about this. When you crash, who do you rely on? Who knows best?”

“The team?”

“That’s only for emergencies, babe. What about when we’re together?”

“Tony.” Peter mumbles into his chest.

“That’s right.” Says Tony as he strokes Peter’s hair to calm him.

“Daddy.” Peter mumbles.

“What?” Tony asks in shock

“I did something.”

Tony shrugs of the shock from the use of the moniker and tries to focus on what Peter is trying to say.

“What do you mean?”

Peter blushes.

“I’m sorry.” Says Peter as he pushes away the blanket covering his naked body.

Peter hugs his knees to his chest and winces. Tony looks down to find a dildo in Peter’s red and swollen hole.

“But you don’t like…”

“I thought you weren’t coming back. And no one could ever replace you so I just…”

Tony looks over the mess on the bed, the lube stains and the beads and plug strewn about.

“Oh god.”

Peter snivels at the reaction and “I’m awful!”

“No no no! It’s fine. We just need…” Tony looks around for the lube and then at Peter.

“Lie down baby.”

Tony finally finds the lube tucked under the blanket. He warms some on his fingers and proceeds to massage around Peter’s hole. Peter hisses and whines but remains lying down as he was told.

“Relax, baby.” Says Tony as he gently pulls out the dildo.

And with a sigh of relief, Tony moves off the bed.

“Sit tight. It’ll just run you a warm bath okay.”

Peter nods and Tony jogs to the bathroom. He returns to the room, the sound of the water still running heard through the open door, and asks “Have you been eating?”

Peter looks to the side table with the empty packets of biscuits and bottles of water.

Tony sighs and says “Okay. I need to get you more food, and that latte you like. And then we can jump in the tub…Can you stand?”

Peter shrugs.

“Okay. Just stay put, I’ll be quick.”

Upon Tony’s return, he checks the tub and comes back to the bed for Peter. Tony lifts Peter up from the bed, earning a gasp from the young man. He carries him to the bathroom and lowers him slightly near the tub, letting Peter’s foot touch the water.

“Is that okay?”

Peter nods and Tony lays him out gently in the tub. Peter sighs in the warm water, making Tony smile.

“Here.”

Tony reaches into his pocket and takes out a muesli bar.

“Just nibble on that for a bit. I’ll call in for some food after our bath.” Says Tony as he massages Peter’s scalp lightly, earning him a moan.

Seeing Peter devour his snack, Tony reaches for the mug on the counter that Peter hadn’t noticed before. He takes a sip before handing the latte to Peter. He then starts removing his clothes.

“Scoot a bit, will you kid.”

Peter moves his back away from the wall of the tub, allowing Tony to squeeze in behind him. He lays his head on Tony’s chest, a content smile on his lips.

“I love you, kid. I’m sorry, I left.” Tony whispers into his hair.

“No apologies. Just need you.” Says Peter as he nuzzles on Tony’s chest.

Just as Tony settles in, he’s shocked to find Peter licking at his nipple.

“Peter.”

“Need you in me. You were gone so long.” Peter whines.

Tony takes the mug from his hand, placing it on the floor beside the tub. He takes Peter’s chin and looks at his eyes intently.

“You’re still under. What do you need from me?”

“Please, daddy.”

There’s that word again.

“What do you need?” he asks again.

“Inside.”

“Peter, I could hurt.”

“You’ll never hurt me.”

Tony pauses, staring at Peter for a moment and sighs in surrender.

“How are your knees?” he asks and Peter answers him by getting off him and getting on his hands and knees, his ass barely half way out of the water.

Tony gets up from the tub and walks over to the counter, Peter following him with his eyes. He takes a tube of the soothing cream he’d prepared for Peter, for after the bath. He climbs back into the tub and kneels behind Peter.

Peter gasps from the touch of cold cream and moans as Tony works it into him. It doesn’t take long for Peter to open up despite the swelling, still gaping slightly from days of abusing it in his dazed state.

Tony pulls out his fingers and pauses, looking down at the hole. Indulging Peter was what got them into this mess. But he knows it’s no fault of Peter’s. Last time had been intense but it seemed that they both enjoyed it. It’s what came after that drove Peter into the state he was in. But Tony had no plans of leaving. He’s even tempted to say ‘no’ to any future missions that ever coincided with their love-making again.

Tony applied a dab of the cream on himself, coating his hardening cock in it. He took a breath and pushed in.

“Aaaaah!”

Peter’s voice is ragged. His insides are fever hot around Tony’s cock. Tony starts at a slow pace speeding up gradually with every demand from Peter.

“Faster! Please!”

The pace gets so rough and fast that Peter’s arms give way. Tony catches him quick enough that he doesn’t sink into the water. He flips onto his back, holding on to Peter tightly and continues to thrust into him from behind. Peter reaches for Tony’s nape, pulling him down to a kiss, their lips and tongues muffling their shouts of climax.

Tony is the first to wake. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been out but the water was starting to get cold. He tweaks at one of Peter’s nipples and says “Time to get up, kid.”

Peter clenches around his cock in response and says “Don’t pull out.”

“I think your ass has had enough abuse to last you a month.”

“I’m more resilient than that.” Peter says with a tired but cheeky grin.

“You look better. You back?” asks Tony as he looks his lover over.

“I think so.”

“Think you can eat some real food now?”

“Definitely.”

“Think you can get off my cock now?”

Peter just pout back at him.

“Those two things are kind of mutually exclusive in this situation. I’m old, you’re pretty fucked out and we’re in a tub. As super as you might be, someone’s getting injured here.”

Peter groans and shifts up slightly, Tony pulling away in time and slips out.

“Let me take a look at you.” Says Tony and Peter sits on his heel, wincing slightly.

Peter looks exhausted but his eyes are clear enough.

“Let me take a look at you down there.” Says Tony making Peter blush.

“Really? Now, you’re blushing?”

“Shut up.” Says Peter as he gets on his hands and knees.

“Well?” Peter asks, getting impatient.

“Still looks pretty raw. What happened?” Tony asks.

Not ‘What did you do?’ Peter notes in his head. Tony’s still being cautious with him.

“I kinda lost it.”

“Peter…” Tony reprimands lightly.

“I know, endorphins and adrenaline dropping and all that stuff. Not my fault. Still seems ridiculous when you look back at it, though.” Peter says shyly.

Tony holds back on the questions for now and says “The cream helped I think. There’s still some left, as well as…other stuff.”

Peter groans at the comment eliciting a snort from Tony. But then Tony proceeds to kiss one butt cheek and then the other affectionately.

“Got to clean you out before I apply more on you.” Tony says coolly but provokes moan from Peter anyway.

Tony unplugs the bathtub and turns on the faucet to a slender stream. He cups his hand, catching some warm water and drizzles it onto Peter’s hole.

Once the water is low enough, he says “Get lower.”

He pushes on the small of Peter’s back until the young man’s back bows and his face is resting on the shallow puddle at the bottom of the tub. Tony continues to drizzle water into him, rinsing him out, removing the cream and come with his fingers, and all Peter could do was moan.

“Calm down, Pete. Wouldn’t want to get you too excited. Coming could prove painful at this point. Frankly, I was surprised it wasn’t painful before.”

“Just keep going.” Peter whines.

Once Tony is sure Peter's clean, he grabs a towel and pats his backside dry. He proceed to apply a fresh coat of the soothing cream, working it in with his fingers. Peter gasps every time Tony ghosts over the sensitive spot inside him, but really everything is sensitive and Peter is hard once again.

Tony pulls out his finger but knowing how sensitive Peter is, no matter how clinical he'd tried to be, the young man was surely aroused. He grabs him by the chest, pulling him up, and directs him to the faucet. He then takes a hold of Peter’s cock and gently caresses it, and that is enough for the young man to come.

Tony rinses off the minimal come by the faucet and gets up and out from the tub. He helps Peter step out of the tub and wraps him with a too-large, fluffy robe. He grabs a robe for himself and moves to carry Peter. Peter squeaks as he is lifted up and he then cuddles into Tony’s terry covered chest.

In their walk out of the en suite and out of the bedroom, the confession starts pouring out.

“I felt so alone. So helpless and terrified. I thought you were gone for good. So I took out the toys. I don’t even remember how much I used them but none of them were enough. Even got three beads in with the dildo inside, but I still needed you.”

 “I’m so sorry.” says Tony, shame clear on his face.

“It was just a shit card we were dealt.” Peter cups his cheek, stopping him in his tracks.

“I still left.”

“Forgive yourself, Tony. I have.” Peter smiles up at him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Now, giddy up! I'm starving."---Peter Parker I imagine.
> 
> Please comment. 
> 
> P.S. Did anyone get what "Aaavbuhwahtaahtruh." meant?


End file.
